Humidity and Hunger
by pandabear87
Summary: Summer nights in Tokyo were always the worst; the air was heavy and thick with the lingering humidity of the day. Tsukiyama lay sprawled out wearing only his briefs. He had already given up his efforts to keep himself from his suffering. What could possibly help him beat this heat? (ShironekixTsukiyama One-shot) Reviews welcome!


"Humidity and Hunger"

Shironeki x Tsukiyama

WARNING NSFW: SMUT, explicit sex, violent/graphic, sexual/physical abuse

Summer nights in Tokyo were always the worst; the air was heavy and thick with the lingering humidity of the day. The small window fan was whirring and buzzing in its desperate attempt to cool the stuffy apartment, but to no avail. Tsukiyama lay sprawled out on his bed wearing nothing more than his tight boxer briefs, an ornate oriental hand fan rested motionless on top of his fingers beside him. He had already given up his efforts to keep himself from his suffering from this brutal heat.

Alone and uncomfortable, he remained in this state, silently reflecting on his day. It had been a long, tiresome day indeed, what with the threat of the CCG growing even more dangerous for a ghoul like himself. He had had no time at all to carry on with his usual daily routines, and seeing as his code name was "The Gourmet", he found it quite ironic that he hadn't had a bite to eat in a few days. True, that he could withstand his hunger somewhat with the coffee that he bought from Anateiku; however it still wasn't enough to satisfy his need for human flesh. All at once, a shiver shot down his spine as the memory of its glorious taste teased his mind and made him long for it even more.

Tsukiyama's mind began to wander even further, dreaming of all the delicious meat that he wanted to devour. He began to salivate with his hunger as his mind continued to make him suffer. Involuntarily or subconsciously, his hands began to migrate towards his briefs where a stiff bulge had begun to form. It seemed that all this thought of human flesh had caused him to become aroused. He took a firm grasp of his hard penis and began to fondle himself briskly as he let his imagination run wild. "Ah… hmmm… délicieuse… incroyable… très bien…" he muttered to himself in French as he continued to aggressively rub himself, arching his back and writhing with pleasure.

At that moment, the front door began to creak open slowly as a teenaged boy with snow-white hair entered the apartment. He was still wearing (as he called them) his work clothes: black, skin tight shirt and leggings and a grinning mask that covered all of his face, save for one eye, whose red pupil shone in the darkness. Tsukiyama paid no mind to this as he continued on with his daydream. He moaned with pleasure as he continued to pleasure himself on top of the sheets, mumbling and muttering more foreign words. When the masked ghoul had finally entered the bedroom, he was quite shocked at what he saw before him.

"I thought I told you I would be late but you just couldn't wait for me, could you?" the white-haired ghoul had unzipped his mask's mouth, showing his true smile grinning from beneath. Tsukiyama still continued to ignore him as he squirmed and moaned even more. "Here now, let me help you with that," he said in a gentle, yet demanding voice. He slowly walked towards the violet haired man, completely undressing as he went but leaving on his mask. When he got to the bed, he too had become quite excited, revealing his throbbing manhood to his partner.

He reached down and grabbed Tsukiyama's hand and yanked it out of the way as he slipped his own hand into his briefs, taking hold of his erection and squeezing it tightly. At this, Tsukiyama gave out a cry of both pleasure and pain because he had already been on the verge of release; however his lover was denying him of this. "Uhh… no… need… come…" he groaned desperately as his partner's grip grew tighter. "Kan… eki… plea...".

"Not yet Tsukiyama-san… I told you to wait for me." Kaneki kept his hold of Tsukiyama's cock as he began to rip his briefs off. He wanted to play too. Once they were off, Kaneki straddled him at his hips and began to lick his lover's neck, slurping up the sweat that had drenched the pillow beneath it. Slowly, he traveled downward, licking and sucking the sweet and salty sweat of his partner's body until he reached his nipple. He started with just licking and sucking, but soon realized that he too hadn't eaten in a while. Temptation and hunger soon got the best of him as he bit the small pink bud off and swallowed it whole.

"Aaaah!" Tsukiyama shouted in both pain and ecstasy as blood began to flow steadily from his torn flesh. At this point, he started to lash back at his partner by pulling off his mask and grasping at his white hair. With all his might, he forced his partner's head upward to look him in the eyes as he leaned in for a kiss. As the pair kissed, Kaneki clenched down with his teeth and took a chunk out of Tsukiyama's tongue. The blood began to fill both of their mouths with its sharp, metallic taste. Kaneki released his partner's mouth and once again continued to lick all over, nipping and biting as he ventured even further downward. Tsukiyama's grip on his face had loosened, so he instead grabbed at Kaneki's hips. He dug in his long, bony fingers until he drew blood, causing Kaneki to buck slightly in pleasure and pain.

As Kaneki finally reached his lover's member, which he was still holding onto tightly, released his grip and replaced it with his own mouth, licking, sucking, and gulping its savory offering. Tsukiyama let go of Kaneki's hips and arched his back in reaction, his black and red ghoul eyes rolled to the back of his head, showing only the blacks. When Kaneki had drunk his fill, he lifted Tsukiyama's legs one at a time and placed them onto his shoulders and started to stick his fingers hastily into his ass. Once he had forced three of his fingers into it, he took them out and began to violently shove his own erection into Tsukiyama.

"Aaahh… hnn…" Tsukiyama's cries resonated through the room. He gripped the sheets around him with white knuckles. Trying to find something more solid to hold onto, he grabbed at his partner's hips, tearing into the flesh that had already healed over. Kaneki continuously thrust himself in and out of his partner with great force. He had grabbed his partners cock once again, squeezing it tightly. He knew his partner would come again, so he wanted to make him wait. The pain in his lover's eyes from this denial of release turned him on even more.

"As I said before, you should have waited for me, Tsukiyama-san. What have I told you about starting without me?" Kaneki continued, his pace steadily growing more violent, still clutching his partner's member, which had become hot to the touch. As he neared his own climax, he looked down at Tsukiyama and lunged forward to bite at his mouth again. His tongue had repaired itself, due to the fast healing nature of ghouls, and the bleeding had stopped. Once again the two ghouls' tongues thrashed heavily in their mouths, teeth mashed and bit hard, but this time it was Tsukiyama who left with a mouthful. He had taken a large chunk out of the side of Kaneki's cheek, which he chewed feverishly and swallowed with a moan of satisfaction.

Kaneki was reaching his limit and knew it was time for him to release as well. Still clinging to his partner's cock, he gave a final violent thrust to Tsukiyama, causing him to clench his opening tightly around Kaneki. "Calmate, Tsukiyama-san," he replied with a slightly mocking tone. Tsukiyama couldn't hold it in much longer as he looked up at Kaneki with his black and red eyes, filled with desperation. Kaneki looked down at him and smirked, "It's my turn, since you already had a head start; I think you can hold out for a little longer. Are you ready?" He still had the entirety of his manhood shoved up to the threshold of his partner, holding it there until the very last moment. He let go of Tsukiyama quickly as they both came together. Tsukiyama shuddered with delight as he relinquished his grip from Kaneki's bleeding hips, his entire body relaxing all at once. He lay on the bed motionless and drowsy, still soaked with sweat, covered in dried blood and starting to drool from the side of his mouth.

Kaneki pulled out, unpinned himself from under Tsukiyama's legs, and fell onto his side, flopping heavily on the bed beside him. He too was covered in sweat and blood. Both ghouls slowly began to slip into a deep slumber. Although the humidity of the night air was still the same as before, it seemed that the pair had forgotten about this. The sound of the window fan whirred and buzzed, masking the light snores that emanated from the pair, whose appetites had been appeased for now.


End file.
